


Appetizers

by Vita_Orlando



Series: Ice Castle [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, post ep 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Orlando/pseuds/Vita_Orlando
Summary: A brief interlude after Episode 3





	

After all the photo-ops, interviews and congratulations, Yuri though his face might ache from smiling more than the rest of his body did from his grueling routine and the training that led up to it. Though he probably wouldn't have been able to stop smiling anyway. He'd won. Victor was his for the season and had stayed by his side since the moment he came off the ice.

When things wound down, Yuri left Victor to the remaining fans clamoring for photos and autographs from the king of the skating world. He peeled his sweat stuck costume from his body and laid it over a bench and stepped gratefully into the shower. He let the water run down his tired body for a long time before he decided he'd loitered enough and scrubbed. That took a while, too, because of course he wanted to thoroughly remove all the foulness of exertion from his skin before his celebration with Victor.

When he returned to the changing area wrapped in a fluffy white towel and rubbing another over his dripping hair, his eyes were immediately drawn to Victor, who leaned casually against a wall of lockers scrolling through his phone with a small smile on his gorgeous face. Upon Yuri's entrance, he prowled forward with his usual sensual grace. He laid an arm across Yuri's damp shoulders and held up his phone.

It was a close up of Yuri, from the moment at the start of his routine when he'd let loose all his carefully gathered courage and flashed Victor his best seductive smile. "They're already making this one into a poster." Victor said happily. "I knew Yuri's eros would be strong!" Yuri felt his face flush hot at this praise. Even with their newfound familiarity, Victor was still Yuri's idol, and this kind of moment, as hard as he'd worked for it, didn't feel quite concrete.

The sensation of unreality only grew when Victor shifted in close to face him, gently cupping Yuri's cheek in one hand and stroking his bare collar bone with the thumb of the other. "Now remind me." Victor said softly, so close that Yuri could taste his breath, sweet and minty, "What was it, exactly, that I promised to do if you won? Was it 'eat a delicious pork cutlet bowl'?"

Surely Victor could feel the frantic pounding of Yuri's heart, but at least he was a bit too near to have a good view of the shifting beneath Yuri's towel without being able to feel that, too. If he nodded and drew Victor in even nearer, what would happen? Maybe Victor would be disgusted, but Yuri suspected he might learn a whole lot more about eros a whole lot more quickly than he was really quite ready for.

Yuri hesitated for a long moment in the sensory explosion of Victor's closeness, waiting for his brain to re-engage. When he thought he could speak without embarrassing himself too horribly, Yuri leaned forward, a hair's breadth away from closing the gap between their lips and said. "You said you'd eat pork cutlet bowl with me. To celebrate."

Before he did something even more ridiculous, Yuri stepped away and turned his back on Victor. He shimmied his still damp legs into a pair of jeans. He felt a little strange not bothering with underwear, but the priority in this kind of situation was getting things covered up and adjusted as rapidly as possible. Yuri was just bending down to fix the rucked up hem of his right pant leg when Victor made a slight, pained sound. Concerned, Yuri snapped up immediately and turned around. "Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm." Victor nodded and leaned back against the lockers again. Yuri couldn't help the track his eyes took down Victor's body until he realized exactly what he was seeing- might be seeing-he wasn't completely certain, and his gaze flew up to Victor's shameless grin. Beyond flustered, Yuri turned away and slipped on a t-shirt. He fiddled in his locker for a few minutes and fixed his hair. When Yuri slung his bag over his shoulder and turned toward Victor he looked so calm that Yuri almost wondered if he'd imagined the whole interaction.

"I'm hungry and I didn't even skate today," Victor said lightly, "Let's go."


End file.
